Mon Pote
by SupaLollipop
Summary: Adrien won't be alone for New Years. Not if Nino can help it. Adrino/DjNoir friendship fic. Rated T for teens like to swear when gaming.


**A/N:** Yeah, I know New Years is over now but at least I posted this on time on Tumblr. Well then, enjoy!

* * *

 **Mon Pote**

Tonight, the city of lights was lit with merriment and joy. Sounds of laughter filled the homes of Parisians as they celebrated the new year, enjoying great feasts surrounded by friends and family. This was the day when people could break out their finest wines from their cabinets without being judged and Adrien could think of all the expensive wines hidden in his mansion, getting dusty and probably never to be used.

Compared to the lively houses Adrien could see from his window, the Agreste household was cold and quiet. Gabriel Agreste didn't celebrate New Years. Neither did Adrien. This was how it was, after all. Well, ever since his mother disappeared, anyway.

Adrien sighed for the umpteenth time as he looked out the window, watching a family of three walk in front of his mansion, bundled up warmly and smiles aplenty. He turned away, trying his best not to recall happy times from before, from the times he had both his parents and when his father had been a different man.

He headed for his desk, hoping that a little homework could take his mind off things.

Plagg piped up, grinning impishly at Adrien from his pillow. "Hey, kid. If you're gonna get yourself depressed on New Years then why didn't you accept Chloé's invitation to her party? That probably would have been a total bomb!"

"Exactly that, Plagg." Adrien answered, cracking open a history textbook. "Chloé wouldn't want anything less than the biggest party in the city. She probably invited the whole of Paris on behalf of her father and I feel like it would be a lot more stressful than fun. I would have preferred something a little more personal…"

He trailed off, remembering his mother's homemade cakes, slightly charred but tasting a thousand times better than anything their chef could make, and his red-faced father bellowing with laughter and come to think of it, when was the last time he heard his father laugh-

Plagg flew into Adrien's face, snapping him out of his stupor. "Pick up your phone already. It's been ringing for aaages and it's annoying me."

Numbly, Adrien reached for his phone, which was indeed ringing, strange how he didn't hear it at first, and accepted the call.

Nino's voice sounded excited when he picked up. "Hey, buddy! Open the gates for me will ya? I'm right in front of it!"

"What?!" Adrien burst out of his room and out of the mansion, phone in hand. And there he was, his crazy friend grinning at him from behind the black bars of the gates. Adrien hung up on his phone and smiled when he saw him but he was also incredibly confused.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your family?" he asked, opening the gates for Nino.

He entered, giving Adrien a supportive pat on the shoulder. "I knew that you were going to be alone for New Years and figured that I could keep you company. Is your pa home?"

"Well no, but-"

"Awesome! Let's go to your room and play games until midnight. I've brought snacks and an extra controller if we need one." He said, shaking his bag. "Tonight's gonna be a night unlike any other!"

Adrien grimaced. He appreciated his friend's good intentions but the last thing he wanted to do was keep him away from important time with his family. "Nino-" he began.

"Look, man." Nino kept his smile. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I told my parents that you'd be alone and I had their full support on this. We're best friends, bro! I would do this for you anytime, no questions asked, and so would you, no? Unless..." he gasped dramatically. "Have I been reading the signs wrong? Is our friendship actually one-sided on my part this entire time? Eh? Eh?"

Nino nudged him playfully and Adrien found the strength to shake his head, smiling and laughing. "Thanks, Nino."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Psst! Plagg!"

"Ngh, what?"

"Quick! Go hide in the closet! Nino's here!"

"Why should I move from _my_ comfy spot for _your_ friend? I was about to take a nap here!"

"Ugh, okay, fine. There's a box of cheese hidden beneath the shoe drawer. Go help yourself as long as you don't come out until Nino goes home."

"Gladly!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, did you seriously just switch your Roserade for Tyranitar? That's cheating! Face my Braviary with your Roserade like a real man!"

"Too bad! The rules said nothing about not being allowed to switch! I'm winning this match! I guess you'll have to… _Braviary_ it out."

"Oh, hell no you didn't!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"By the way, Marinette made these truffles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she heard that you were going to be alone tonight and she insisted I share these with you. I had no idea she could make them this good!"

"Right? I should thank her next time I see her!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What?! Oi! It's rude to jump on people's heads and send them to the lava just to save your own skin! Toad isn't made for that shit!"

"No, no, that was an accident! I swear!"

"Respect the freaking mushrooms!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, look! They're starting the fireworks!"

They pried themselves away from building their amazing fortress on Minecraft to watch the light show from Adrien's window.

Stunning fire flowers burst in the sky behind the Eiffel Tower, emphasizing its tall dark silhouette. Then the tower itself began bloom with colourful fireworks, showering Adrien's mansion with sparks, like falling stars.

The boys marveled at the view, feeling like they'd perhaps stepped into another world. Nino suddenly jumped and went straight for his bag, rummaging for something.

Adrien watched him in horror as he pulled out a bottle from his bag. "Don't tell me you brought-"

"Nah, man. Don't worry. I know we're underage so I brought grape juice instead. Can't get in even more trouble if we got caught, eh? But, hey! We can pretend this is wine and feel like fancy adults for one night."

The blond boy chuckled as his friend poured the drink into plastic cups for them both. Adrien took the offered cup and made a 'toast' with Nino.

"Here's to another great year with my best friend, my man, my bro, _mon pote à la vie, à la mort_ , Adrien!"

"Haha, likewise, Nino."

"Hey! Is that all you're going to say?!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Seriously, though." A grin split Adrien's face as he turned to his friend. "Thank you so much for coming over tonight. It meant a lot to me. You're the best buddy anyone can ask for."

"Anytime, bro. Anytime."

The boys settled down to continue watching the fireworks, sipping at their 'wine', for the rest of the night. This night, along with many other nights to come, was one of the best New Years Adrien ever had.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't know, _mon pote_ translates to 'my buddy'. And Nino's line was quoted from the show " _[on est] pote à la vie à la mort_ " which is translated to "we're friends from life to death" which really stuck in my head. I'm hoping we get to see more of their friendship in later episodes!


End file.
